


Bunny Lover

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gyms, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Pool & Billiards, Romance, Smut, Social Media, camboy, camboy kim doyoung, minor homophobia, side 2tae, side johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Professor Kim Doyoung is the strictest lecturer and campus bad boy Jung Jaehyun hates him. At the same time Jaehyun found a camboy named bunnylover and quickly becomes his biggest fan and donor. But why does bunnylover sound oddly familiar to him?





	1. Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't actually have any sex in it, so if you clicked on it expecting as such, I am sorry to disappoint

“I want you to sit on my face and shit all over it.”

“I have two responses to that,” Johnny put up two fingers as he barely looked up from his laptop in his dorm room. “First of all, ew. Second of all, you’re a great friend but you are not my type.”

“Fuck you Johnny,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I am talking about.”

“Well you can’t say that statement and NOT imply sexual things. That’s like saying you want Dunkin Donuts and not actually mean it. Who the fuck does that?”

“I have Professor Kim for chemistry this semester.”

Johnny made a face. “Oh god.”

“I know.” Jaehyun placed his forehead against the wall and hit it lightly.

“May he rest in peace.” Johnny made a cross with his fingers. “The Nightmare has claimed another victim.”

“Is it too late to drop out of his class?” Jaehyun asked.

“Unless you want to clip Mrs Malley’s toenails, I think it’s too late.” Johnny said, referring to Old Lady Malley, their college curricular manager and owner of 7 cats. “Hey, maybe it won’t be that bad.”

“This is Professor Kim we’re talking about.” Jaehyun gaped at him. “He failed half of the students in his class last year!”

“In his defense half of the class did spend more time smoking pot last year.”

“What about that time he glared at Minghao so hard he cried and left the college?”

“That was a coincidence.”

“He made Bambam stand outside the class and wait until the next one because he was 5 minutes late.”

“Yeah he’s a monster.”

“Fuck me.” Jaehyun groaned. “Why do I always get the bitchy ones?”

“Well you need this subject to pass if you want your degree.”

Johnny was right. Annoying, but right. Professor Kim Doyoung was everyone’s nightmare lecturer. He walked everywhere with a ramrod back, thigh glasses and buttoned shirts. He was supposed to be a genius in chemistry, graduated from Oxford at age 20 or something like that, obtained his PhD a few years later and was now the youngest lecturer in the campus. When he started teaching a year ago, everyone expected him to be the cool lecturer because of his age. He was barely three years older than the batch of students he taught, so they thought he would be more approachable and friendly. The first day he came in, he introduced himself in 10 seconds and spent the next 20 minutes discussing rules in his class that started with the word no: phones, sharing stationery, whispering, walking loudly, submitting assignments without an envelope and even gum chewing.

The next day, he was officially named The Nightmare.

Jaehyun woke up on the first day of the new semester, wiping off the drool that escaped from the corner of his lips. He sat up and drudged himself to the bathroom. He checked out his half naked figure and nodded lazily, finding a toothbrush and squeezing a heap of toothpaste on it. He unlocked his phone and found 7 missed calls and 12 messages from Johnny.

_Dude, you up yet?_

_Dude, I’m leaving my place._

_Fucking answer you dipshit._

_Dude did you forget the Nightmare class starts at 8 and not 9?_

Jaehyun stared at his phone clock. 8.30 A.M.

“SHIT!!!!” Jaehyun spat out the toothbrush and got dressed in a hurry. He sprinted out of his dorm room and ran as fast as he could to grab the bus. He managed to arrive the building and dashed towards the class, his backpack hanging dangerously off his shoulder and his hair still a mess. He stormed into the class and froze.

The entire class stared back at him. Professor Kim had his glasses on the bridge of his nose, arms crossed as he stopped his class. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“Good morning.” The professor glared. “Rough night Mr Jung?”

“I’m sorry sir…” _how the fuck did he know my name._

“Were you not aware that my class, unlike most classes in this college, starts at 8 instead of 9?”

“No sir.”

“If that’s the case then would you be so kind as to explain to the rest of the class the first two laws of thermodynamics.”

“A whatamanics?” Jaehyun stared at him in confusion and he heard someone snicker.

“If you were a good student you would have studied at least the first chapter of thermodynamics before entering my class.” The professor said. “I can see that you spent more time with girls than you did taking this class seriously.”

“I… I’m sorry sir.”

“Send me a 500-word report on the first two laws of thermodynamics by 3pm today Mr Jung.” The professor brushed him off. “No more tardiness.”

Jaehyun bowed and quickly found an empty seat in the corner. He sat down and stared at Professor Kim.

_What the actual fuck?_

“So,” Johnny asked him an hour later after class was over. “How did it go?”

“I was humiliated in front of the entire class and given homework on the first day of school.” Jaehyun made a face. “You tell me.”

“Didn’t I tell you to set your alarm yesterday?” Johnny groaned. “What the fuck were you doing?”

“I was out late last night.”

“With who?”

“Jungkook and the gang.”

“Oh fuck them.” Johnny shuddered. “Those asshats.”

“They are not asshats. Jungkook always hosts a mean pool party before going back to school.”

“I don’t know why you hang out with those guys.” Johnny said. “They don’t do anything to clean up your reputation.”

“I’m not looking to clean it up.” Jaehyun said. “I just want to get my degree over and done with and fly the fuck out of here.”

“Well let’s start with that chemistry homework, shall we?” Johnny wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him away for lunch.

*****************************

Jaehyun, by all accounts, was a bad boy. He was not the worse kind of bad boys, the one who sleep with enough women to potentially contract an STD, but rather the kind that doesn’t give a shit what you think. He has this annoying thing where despite his shitty behaviour in class and slacking off in the back to sleep, he could somehow meet the minimum requirement to continue with his chemistry degree. He would much rather party and smoke a joint with Bambam than buckle down and study. He was never interested in women. In fact he told them to fuck off and leave him alone, which made him seem rude and mean.

He may have been a bad boy, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew he had to pass Professor Kim’s class if he wanted to graduate. He used to scrape by with just studying hard (he was a crammer) at the end, but Professor Kim’s class was 70:30. This was a class he knew he had to at least be on time for.

The next day, Jaehyun was right on time. He finished his homework and sent it the day before, with Professor Kim replying ‘Thank you’ and sending it back two hours later with a score. 48%. _Excuse me!??!!? I did not spend 3 hours on Wikipedia for a fucking 48._

No one told him that aside from being a jackass, Professor Kim was also boring. He did have a lovely voice, but his slides and even the topic was dull as hell. Professor Kim read from his thick book most of the time and kept pointing with that annoying red pointer. Jaehyun yawned a couple of times, pulling his cap further and further down his face. He probably heard half the class and slept through the rest.

“Alright students.” Professor Kim put down his pointer. “Take out your pencils. Pop quiz everyone.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Jaehyun and the whole class groaned. “Who the fuck gives a quiz after two classes?”

“This quiz will not be scored. It is just a gauge of how well you know what we just discussed.”

“Fuck.” Jaehyun whispered to Yuta sitting next to him. “I didn’t even listen to half the class.”

“I know right? He’s insane.”

“We should all complain to him to the council. We…”

“If you have something to say to Mr Nakamoto, Mr Jung,” Professor Kim came out of nowhere to appear next to Jaehyun and it shocked the young man out of his skin. “You may share it with the rest of the class.”

“I wasn’t…”

“No whispering.” Doyoung slammed the quiz on his table and walked away. Jaehyun looked at the piece of paper in front of him and it may as well have been in Arabic, because he could barely understand a word of it.

“Let me guess.” Johnny tried to not laugh at how exhausted Jaehyun looked after his class. “It was worse?”

“You’re from America,” Jaehyun huffed. “How do we get a gun to shoot him?”

*****************************

The earlier weeks were rough. Apparently, Professor Kim’s idea of pop quizzes were no longer spontaneous and more regular instead. He had one every week and the questions were hard. Jaehyun’s score was lacklustre to say the least. 32%, 25%, 40%. He tried to study, he really did, but thermodynamics was difficult and every time he opened his book, he wanted to fall asleep.

After a month, Jaehyun had grown accustomed to Professor Kim’s ways. He also gave an insane amount of homework and reading assignments. “Mr Jung.” Professor Kim announced loudly in class. “Please stay back after class.”

“Oh shit.” Yuta stared at him. No lecturer would call a student to stay back for a good reason. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Jaehyun put his hands up defensively. The class ended twenty minutes later and Jaehyun waited until everyone walked out of the classroom.

“Yes, Professor Kim?” he asked.

“I have a question about your last assignment you submitted.” The professor took out his assignment from an envelope. “Can you please explain this line highlighted in yellow?”

Jaehyun took back the assignment and he stared at it in horror. There was an ugly round print that smelled of beer and the words KIM DOYOUNG SUCKS DICK in drunken handwriting.

_God damn it I knew I should have down my homework sober._

“I did not write this line sir.”

“Don’t lie to me Mr Jung.”

“I was a little drunk.” Jaehyun made a face. “Some friends came over and we had a beer. That’s all. Don’t take it personally Professor Kim.”

“I don’t take offense to the statement, but I am offended at the way you treat your homework with such little respect.” Professor Kim glared. “You will redo this assignment and a literature review on the Helmholtz energy mixture model, and I want it this Friday.”

“That’s tomorrow!” Jaehyun dropped his jaw. “That’s not fair sir! That review would take me at least a week.”

“Try cutting out your beer drinking time. I’m sure you can squeeze it in.”

“I….” Jaehyun scrunched the paper between his fingers.

“Need I remind you that 30% of this class is assignment work, Mr Jung?”

“No sir.” Jaehyun seethed. “But with all due respect I can’t…”

“Friday 3pm deadline.”

“Sir!!!”

“I can make it noon.”

“NO!” Jaehyun panicked. “3pm it is.”

“Thank you.” Professor Kim grinned. Jaehyun resisted the urge to strangle his professor as he quickly packed his bags and stormed out.

“Have a good…” Jaehyun didn’t wait for the older man to finish his sentence before slamming the door after him and raising two middle fingers afterwards.

*****************************

“You look like shit.” Johnny noted when he let himself into Jaehyun’s dorm.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun downed his third cup of coffee. The clock struck 3am and his laptop screen had been staring at him for the past two hours, with nothing but an empty word document open on screen.

He didn’t just look like shit. If he couldn’t finish the assignment in 12 hours, he would also be _in_ it.

“I got you your coffee.” Johnny said. “Is that your fourth cup?”

“I think so. I stopped counting at midnight.”

“I wish I could help you, but you know I gave up on science years ago.”

“I know.” Jaehyun groaned. “Damn it. I hate Professor Kim so so much. Why is he constantly trying to make my life difficult?”

“You turned up an hour late on the first day.”

“I was on time after that.”

“You wrote KIM DOYOUNG SUCKS DICK on your homework.”

“That happened once.”

“Your scores are terrible.”

“That’s only because he is so fucking boring.”

“You know you should be a lawyer.” Johnny said. “You seem to be an expert at coming up with excuses for everything.”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun flipped him off.

“Have you gotten off lately?” Johnny asked, making a jerking motion with his fingers.

“No.” Jaehyun sighed. “I don’t have the time.”

“You should watch porn or something.”

“I don’t like porn, they are fake as hell.” Jaehyun said.

“Then maybe you should check out some alternatives.”

“What? You mean that camboy you are always going on about?”

“I can share you the link to his profile.” Johnny said. “You should check him out. He is sexy as fuck and he has the cutest ass.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Jaehyun said. Johnny sent him a link twenty minutes later and without much thought, Jaehyun climbed onto his bed and clicked on the profile.

TennyTen, as he was called, was pictured half naked in short boxers and thigh high socks. He did have a nice body but he wasn’t quite Jaehyun’s type. TennyTen was more of a bratty kind of boy, sticking his tongue out and making rebellious posts. He did have nice hips and muscular thighs, but he was more Johnny’s kind of man instead.

TennyTen did have a collab with another camboy and this particular one caught Jaehyun’s eye. He clicked onto bunnylover’s profile and was wowed but the clean, pristine layout. Now this, this was more of Jaehyun’s style. Long, slender legs and a slim waist. He wore lots of pink with furry bottoms, and his caption indicated he was more of a good boy than a bratty one. Jaehyun clicked on a picture of his ass in a pink lace thong with a bunny tail poking out and he felt his cock harden.

_My bff TennyTen got me a nice toy and I tried it out. Head on over to my premiums for the full link._

The preview video was enough to get Jaehyun to undo the drawstrings of his pants and palm his hard cock. It was a glass dildo, large and opaque that was anchored onto the ground. Bunnylover was dressed in pink stockings and a red lace underwear that was barely covering his cock. He removed the underwear to one side and tested it, slowly rimming the dildo around his entrance. Bunnylover let out a loud, wanton moan and Jaehyun could feel his cock pulse at the sound.

The video stopped and Jaehyun did not hesitate to click on the link for more. He paid to watch the full video and it was ecstasy. Bunnylover was hungry for the glass dildo. His warm hole took the thick dildo in like it was made for it, his ass slapping against the ground and bouncing seductively. He moaned like a bitch in heat, his soft gasps and deep, guttural moans that pitched higher and higher as his orgasm approached had Jaehyun stroking his own cock faster and faster.

_“Daddy, daddy please… please fuck your bunny hard…please fuck him hard daddy…”_

Streams of white cum spurted onto Jaehyun’s stomach as he came to the sound and view of bunnylover dipping a finger into the pool of cum that formed on the ground after he orgasmed. The video ended with the words _Subscribe to my premiums for more updates._

Jaehyun was exhausted. It had been a while since he touched himself and it made his limbs feel like jelly. Three minutes later however, he felt like he could get back to work. Jaehyun cleaned himself up, dumped Johnny’s coffee and wrote his assignment until the sun came up.

*****************************

Someone said that porn was like candy, and they were right about that. Once you got a taste, you would always want more. Did Jaehyun follow all of bunnylover’s social media profiles? Yes. Did Jaehyun spend 3 hours a day before scrolling through his works and liking all his pictures? Yes. Did Jaehyun subscribe to his premium links and even creat a profile named peachfuzz to interact with him? Yes. Did Jaehyun jack off 17 times to videos of bunnylover pleasuring himself? The pattern was obvious. Of course he did.

Jaehyun was never into the idea of camboys or even porn. Sure, he had sexual urges but he felt that porn was cheap and he was deeply sentimental. He didn’t believe in one-night stands or hook ups (he had unpleasant experiences with both) and if it came down to kissing Sowon at one of Jungkook’s parties or jacking off in the shower with one hand, it would be the latter. Jaehyun believed he was ruined at the idea of romance. The butterflies in his stomach had taken flight and left the atmosphere.

Yet there was something different about bunnylover. Aside from having the perfect body (small hips, plump ass, blemish free skin) he also played into every fantasy Jaehyun ever had. Bunnylover was a compliant baby boy with an affinity for pink, fluffy, bunny things and his Instagram layout was clean and pretty. He had the prettiest, softest moans, almost like he was embarrassed to be loud, but he couldn’t help it because he _needed daddy to fuck his bunny so badly._ Jaehyun found himself on his phone, hand in his boxers on nights he couldn’t sleep. After that he would just clean up, leave a couple of dollars in bunnylover’s donation box and go to sleep. Sometimes, if sleep did not call him, he would get up and actually study. Yeah, the secret to studying is to masturbate. If Jaehyun had known earlier that jacking off was the secret to getting A’s, he would have left a box of tissues by his bed a long time ago.

“Hello?” Jaehyun answered his phone one Thursday evening, just as he got out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

“Dude, you decent?” Jungkook asked over the phone.

“Not since I lost my virginity in high school.”

“As we all do.” Jungkook chuckled. “That’s not what I meant. A bunch of us are heading over to Necker Woods to skinny dip. Some of the girls from JYP will be there. You coming?”

“Actually,” Jaehyun sighed, looking at the clock. He wasn’t really in the mood to go out. He had a long day in class (Professor Kim gave everyone their test scores back and his wasn’t…amazing) and was looking forward to just sleeping after dinner. He couldn’t really tell Jungkook that though, he would think he was a prude and try to force him out. “I…uh…”

His phone buzzed with a notification and he quickly checked it. It was a tweet from bunnylover, saying he was going live on his site in an hour.

“Actually, Kook,” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “I’m not feeling too good. I’ll skip tonight.”

“Got a flu?”

“Stomach flu. Bad one.” Jaehyun faked a moan. He ended the call quickly and gave himself a mental high five. He changed into a plain shirt and boxers (which was not necessary because he was going to be naked anyways) and settled in for a night with his pretty bunny.

Bunnylover was sitting on his bed, cross legged in a purple sweatshirt and playing with his phone. As usual, you could never see his face but Jaehyun imagined he would be gorgeous, just like the rest of his body. “Hello,” he waved cutely with his sweater paw into the camera. “how is everyone doing?”

Jaehyun was surprised to see that his pretty bunny had quite the number of followers. The live was free but anyone could donate at any time throughout the live. It was only 3 minutes in and bunny had racked up over 150 dollars in donation.

“I have two things to talk about. Firstly, I have decided that I really want to get a chance to know all of you, so I have started a premium Snapchat. I’ll have the links down for anyone who is interested.” He went on to describe how the service worked, offering private messaging service and requests as well. He did lay some ground rules, such as nothing abusive or offensive and there would need to be clear communication but other than that it was a pretty awesome deal. Jaehyun mentally told himself to check it out later.

“The next thing is that I have been a very stressed bunny.” bunnylover pouted. “It’s been so long since I had a daddy and it’s so lonely sometimes.”

Supportive comments flooded in as bunnylover parted his milky thighs and Jaehyun screamed. He was wearing a black, lacy underwear and his cock was rock hard and angry, constrained by the flimsy material. The camboy pulled his underwear down and stroked his member, his long thick fingers swirling its sensitive head.

“I have been so hard all day.” He moaned. “I got so hard thinking about daddy, daddy and his thick cock in me, spanking my ass and calling me his. I told myself not to get off in the office and now here I am. I want to get off with all of my beautiful followers.”

Jaehyun pushed his laptop aside as he pulled down his own boxers. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock and together with bunnylover, he matched his pace and stroked himself to an orgasm. He tipped his head back in bliss. That was something else. He had never come at the same time as his partner before. He had been fantasizing about bunnylover for weeks now, but to do this _live and together_? This was a whole other level.

The only con about the whole camboy fanboy thing was that no one told Jaehyun how expensive it was. It cost money to subscribe to his premium link and with his premium Snapchat that offered different packages, Jaehyun had to get the VIP package if he was going to get his daily bunny itch scratched. Unfortunately, he was a student living on ramen and coffee. It wasn’t like he had spare cash in his bank account labelled “for porn subscriptions”.

“Johnny, I need a job.” Jaehyun asked him a couple of days later over lunch in campus. “Do you know anyone on campus who is hiring and pays good money?”

“You could sell crack, but that is a very hot job. I heard you have to complete 2 interviews and a hand-eye coordination test.” Johnny shrugged.

“Anything else?” Jaehyun pleaded. “I am desperate for cash.”

“If you’re in a tough spot I can lend you some.”

“It won’t last.”

“What are you spending it on?”

Jaehyun looked around carefully. “bunnylover’s Snapchat subscription.” He whispered carefully.

“What?”

“bunnylover’s Snapchat.” Jaehyun whispered a little louder.

“Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“God damn it! I said bunnylover’s Snapchat!” Jaehyun almost flipped his lunch tray as he banged his fist against the table. Johnny shushed him and slapped his head.

“Keep it down ya nasty! No one wants to know who and what you stuff your dick into.”

“Just answer my question.” Jaehyun sighed.

“You have been keeping up with bunnylover?” Johnny stared at him incredulously.

“Yeah. I checked out your favourite boy, but I prefer him instead.”

“Is that where you have been disappearing to on the weekends?” Johnny smirked. “Checking out his page and jacking off to old videos?”

“They don’t work anymore.” Jaehyun said. “He’s offering a chance to be even more close to him and I am taking it.”

“You sound desperate.”

“Don’t you subscribe to TennyTen’s premium stuff as well?”

“Yeah.”

“And didn’t you tell me you once wrote a poem about his ass?”

“Fake news.” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “It was a haiku.”

“Whatever,” Jaehyun laughed. “You know what I mean, so just tell me where I can get a job.”

“You can try Taeyong’s café a few blocks down, but it’s busy and you will need to work on weekends. I suggest Toben’s Gym opposite the library. It’s flexible hours and it pays well.”

“Thanks Johnny.” Jaehyun nodded and checked out Toben’s Gym. The owner, a tall, lanky man with big ears named Park Chanyeol was happy to hire him. He wanted someone who was familiar with the gym, able to work the counters, manage invoices and wipe down gym equipment. The pay was alright, the hours were flexible and if he volunteered to clean the men’s bathroom, Chanyeol would pay him double that week.

He did it once and he almost vomited.

But he just kissed the money Chanyeol gave him and did it again for another week.

_Anything for my bunny. Anything._

*****************************

Between studying and working, Jaehyun found himself having to give up his partying days with Jungkook. It didn’t matter because it looked like he wouldn’t be missed but it also affected his study time. He came to Professor Kim’s class unprepared and sleepy, because he would be working late into the night, and it affected his grades. Professor Kim once slammed his textbook on his table when he fell asleep in class by accident and he punished him with even more homework. Jaehyun would have rolled his eyes but he didn’t even have the energy to do that. He just closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

“Nice job Jaehyun.” Chanyeol patted him on the back when he saw the chemical student organising the gym’s membership file.

“Thanks Chanyeol.” Jaehyun beamed.

“You’ve been a real gem to this place since you started. Why don’t you take a break for a bit? I’ll watch the counter.”

“Really?” Jaehyun looked around. “Can I use the gym for a bit?”

“Sure. You’re welcomed to it anytime.”

Jaehyun ran a couple of minutes on the treadmill and did some weightlifting. He used to be very active in high school, playing basketball and soccer. Ever since he went to college, stuck with a degree he didn’t want or like because his parents wanted him to, he was spending less time with sports. Instead, he tried to make up for it by going to the gym. He liked sweating it out. It was the ultimate form of stress relief for him, aside from…you know.

Jaehyun finished his workout and went to take a bath. He opened his locker and checked his phone for new messages. He saw that bunnylover posted something on his premium Snapchat account: a picture of two bottles on a table with the caption ‘what should I pick for my bath?’.

Jaehyun smiled and typed ‘lavender’ in response. A few minutes later, bunnylover posted a picture of his feet poking out from a sea of bubble foam as he laid in the bathtub. Jaehyun got bold and replied, ‘is my bunny finally relaxed?’.

He didn’t expecte bunnylover to reply.

_bunnylover: Yes, it’s been a hard day. How about you?_

_peachfuzz: I just finished a workout in the gym._

_bunnylover: You work out? I bet you have a nice body. Can I see?_

Jaehyun smirked. If there was anything he was good at, it was taking gym selfies. He posed in front of the mirror and took a shot of his hard abs, all 8 of them. He cropped off his face and sent it.

_bunnylover: Hot damn. I didn’t know daddy was so ripped. Why did you keep it a secret from me?_

_peachfuzz: I was waiting for the right time little bunny._

_bunnylover: It’s not fair. Now I want to touch you._

_bunnylover: Daddy looks so hot, all sweaty and muscular after a workout._

_peachfuzz: This is all for you baby._

_bunnylover: Thank you daddy._

_bunnylover: But…_

bunnylover sent a video of his cute cock peeking out from the water. His left hand went to touch it as his thumb swirled the head.

_bunnylover: Bunny is so hard from Daddy’s sexy picture. Daddy please help bunny._

Jaehyun almost threw his phone on the ground. He could feel his cock harden in his sweatpants and he quickly hid behind his locker door. He couldn’t have imagined that one day his gym selfie could make the guy he fantasized about so turned on. bunnylover was calling him daddy and asking for his help. bunnylover wants him.

_peachfuzz: Finger yourself and take a video. I’ll check on you._

Jaehyun wanted to take his time and play with him but he was still on the fucking clock. He washed himself, wore the baggiest sweatpants possible to hide his erection and went back to work. He got home at midnight and checked his phone, delighted to see a message from bunnylover, and it was a long one.

bunnylover’s ass was facing the camera, his puckered hole all soapy and wet as he knelt on the bathroom floor laid with towels. bunnylover parted his cheeks slowly as he sent one finger in, circling his entrance and massaging his walls. Jaehyun’s breath hitched at bunnylover’s soft moans, his breath hitching every time he withdrew a finger. He added a second one and Jaehyun’s lips went dry at the sight.

_bunnylover: Did I do good daddy? Am I good bunny?_

Jaehyun later realized that the video was not posted on any one of bunnylover’s accounts. It was a personal video, taken for him and sent to him only. He couldn’t hide his growing smirk and his friend down there agreed with him.

_peachfuzz: Yes you are. You are the best bunny. My bunny._

*****************************

“Yo Jae,” Jungkook chased after him one day as he was heading to chemistry class. “We’re going bowling on Saturday. Coming?”

“I’m sorry man.” Jaehyun said. “I have to work.”

“Dude what the fuck is up with you? You used to be so much fun, but now you’re stuck working all the time at that crap gym.”

“Not every one of us has a trust fund sitting around waiting to be used.” Jaehyun snapped. “Fuck off. Besides, I like my job.”

“Scrubbing down cum in the men’s bathroom.” Jungkook laughed. “Like that will get you anywhere.”

“Beat it before I bash your fucking skull in.” Jaehyun grabbed his collar.

“Hold it.” The two of them froze at Professor Kim, standing outside the door and glaring at them. “Drop him Jung Jaehyun.”

“Professor he…” Jaehyun defended himself

“He does not know anything.” Professor Kim said. “Empty barrels make the most noise. Come along Jaehyun. It’s time to make sure you are not one of them.”

Jaehyun pushed Jungkook away and flipped him off before going into class. He put his backpack down as Professor Kim handed him the class notes for the day.

“Sir…” Jaehyun stuttered. “Sir I wasn’t…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I heard everything.”

“You did?” Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“I’m not deaf.” Professor Kim said. “And I can tell an asshole immediately. I was once your age.”

_Were you? When was that? 70 years ago?_

“So I’m not in trouble?”

“You didn’t do anything.” The professor said. “Your scores leave little to be desired, but no you have caused no trouble.”

“That’s good.” Jaehyun heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you sir.”

Professor Kim finished handing out the rest of the notes and class resumed in earnest. At the end of it, just as Jaehyun packed his bags and took off, Professor Kim looked at him and said “The next time you and Jungkook get in a fight, I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything.”

Jaehyun was confused, and yet somehow intrigued. Did his professor, Mr Stick Up His Ass, defend him?

Maybe Professor Kim isn’t always a nightmare.

*****************************

“JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!” Jaehyun wailed as he ran to Johnny and dropped on the table face down dramatically. “My life is over!!!!”

“What’s over?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Jaehyun handed him his phone, showing him bunnylover’s latest tweet. It said that due to prior commitments, bunnylover was going to go on hiatus for a while.

“Oh, your camboy is going on vacation?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t reply me.” Jaehyun pouted. “Fuck, what am I going to do?”

“I don’t know. Watch porn like the rest of us?” Johnny shrugged. “Relax, it’s no big deal.”

“What do you mean it’s no big deal?!” Jaehyun gasped. “bunnylover’s videos and interactions are the only thing that has kept me alive these past couple of months! And exam season is coming, I’m going to need all the stress relief I can get!”

“Boy you are really attached to this bunny fellow huh?” Johnny looked at him. “How often have you guys been talking?”

“About 4 to 5 times a week. Usually at night.”

“Does he know you are a student?”

“No, we never got into anything like that.” Jaehyun said. “He knows I work out and that’s all. Most of the time it’s just a lot of flirting and dirty talk.”

“Well you gotta get it out of your head okay?” Johnny said. “All of this is fun and all, let’s you jack off for a bit or even pretend that you have a boyfriend but at the end of the day he is just doing his job. His job is to give people a fantasy. You are not some special snowflake he has picked out to text. He probably does this to a lot of other men just like you.”

“I should be! Do you know how much money I have spent on him? All the hours we spent messaging and interacting?”

“So? You think someone as attractive as him wouldn’t have at least 3 other men just like you wanting to do the same?”

“You’re right.” Jaehyun slapped his forehead. “God I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Stupid enough to believe he was someone special. Stupid enough to believe he could be bunnylover’s ‘daddy’. Stupid enough to rely on him for comfort and ease to sleep at night. Johnny was right. bunnylover was just doing his job.

“We have finals in two months.” Johnny said. “It’s about time we focus on our tests anyways. I am swamped with all these reports and final semester assignments.”

“Me too.” Jaehyun sighed. “I probably should cut back some hours at the gym to make way for all the studying.”

“That’s the spirit. I can come over and we can study together if you like.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun smiled gratefully. He didn’t have many friends in his college, so Johnny was not only his best friend, but also his guardian. He could always count on Johnny to anchor him and quell his worst impulses.

Exam season begun and everyone was now rushing assignments, fighting over textbooks and spaces in the library and ordering in take out food as they started to hibernate for their exams. Jaehyun, with the help of Johnny and Google, was pretty sure he could pass the rest of his class with flying colours, but chemistry was a problem. Chemistry was the Mount Everest he could not cross.

“How are your studies coming, Mr Jung?” Professor Kim asked him at the end of class one day.

“It’s…getting there.” Jaehyun made a face.

“I certainly hope so. Your latest test scores are a little underwhelming. You will need to study everyday for at least 7 hours on my subject alone if you have any hope of passing this test.”

Jaehyun squeaked loudly as he banged his head against the table. “Sir, can I be honest?”

“About time.”

“This subject, your subject,” Jaehyun sighed. “Is really difficult. I mean you are a great lecturer, but I really can’t make head or tails of any of the concepts we talked about and no offence, but this shit is also boring.”

“If you were having trouble all this time, why haven’t you come to me for help?”

“I was busy.” Jaehyun gulped. “I was working.”

“Well I hope you are not working now because you will have to spend 2pm to 9pm with me, Monday to Thursday.” Professor Kim crossed his arms. “We are going hardcore young man. A full intensive course with as many practice questions as possible. Do you understand?”

_7 hours with the Nightmare? Holy shit._ Jaehyun groaned.

“Yes sir.”

“I will see you in my office next Monday after lunch.” Professor Kim packed his bag. “You and I will be seeing a lot of each other.”

*****************************

“I think we should start with equilibrium and direction of change.”

_Grumble grumble_

“Okay, so let’s recall what we learned about entropy.”

_Grumble grumble_

“This is the Clausius inequality.”

_Grumble grumble_

“Is everything alright?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, looking up from the textbook in front of them.

“It’s my stomach.” Jaehyun checked his watch. It said 6.30p.m. “I am starving.”

“Me too.” Doyoung sighed. “Perhaps we should get something to eat.”

“Maybe we can get a burger or a pizza.”

“Or,” Doyoung made a face. “We can go back to my place. I can cook something really quick and we can get back to work. I aim to finish this chapter by today.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun’s eyes widened. “S…sure.”

He never, in his wildest dreams, envisioned that he would one day walk into the Nightmare’s apartment. He didn’t know what to expect so he was pleasantly surprised at Doyoung’s large, spacious and clean apartment.

“You have a nice space Professor Kim.” Jaehyun said,

“Please, call me Doyoung.” Doyoung said, heading straight into the kitchen. “I am getting sick of hearing you calling me Professor.”

“Really?” Jaehyun smiled excitedly. “I can call you Doyoung?”

“Only until semester break.” Doyoung said as he opened the fridge. “Don’t get used to it.”

_Wait till Yuta finds out, he is going to FREAK._ Jaehyun placed his backpack on the table and headed into the kitchen. “Can I do anything to help?”

“It’s alright Jaehyun.” Doyoung said. “You can rest for a bit.”

Jaehyun nodded and took his place at the table, reaching for his notes. He looked around and noted how the colour of the walls felt so familiar to him.

Oh, that’s right. bunnylover has the same colour for his walls.

“Dig in.” Doyoung said, bringing over a plate of stir-fried beef with vegetables and white rice. “I hope it isn’t too salty.”

“Holy fuck.” Jaehyun cursed loudly when he took his first bite. “This is so good.”

“Is it?” Doyoung tried to suppress a smile.

“It is!” Jaehyun licked his lips. “You never told us you could cook.”

“No one asked.”

“It’s really nice of you to be doing this for me.” Jaehyun said. “I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem.” Doyoung reached for a glass of water. “I would rather sacrifice my time than see one of student’s fail. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“I guess.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“So, why did you choose chemistry?”

“I didn’t.” Jaehyun said. “It wasn’t my choice. I wanted to do business.”

“Why did you take this course then?”

“My parents wanted me too.”

“Didn’t you talk to them?”

“We’re not exactly on talking terms since…” Jaehyun bit his lip. “Since I came out.”

“Oh.” Doyoung put his chopsticks down.

“They just seemed so happy when I said I would do chemistry.”

“So you wanted to do something for them to make up the disappointment over your sexuality?”

“Now that you put it that way, yeah.”

Doyoung nodded, adjusting his glasses up his nose. “I understand. Family is… tricky.”

“Is yours like that?”

“Well not really. My family didn’t have a problem with me coming out. I think they just kind of let me do whatever I want.”

“That’s nice.”

“You don’t owe your parents anything.” Doyoung said. “It’s not your fault you were gay, and it’s not your fault you preferred something else over chemistry. You don’t have to make up to them for something you had no control of.”

“That being said,” Doyoung continued. “You chose to take this responsibility, and now you do owe it to yourself to see this course through, including this subject. Do you understand that?”

“I do.” Jaehyun nodded. “I’ll try my hardest. I promise.”

“Good.” Doyoung smiled. “Finish the beef. We better hit that chapter before it is too late.”

*****************************

There was something about calling your teacher on a first name basis that begins to break away all the barriers you initially thought was there. Jaehyun thought Professor Kim, or rather Doyoung, was stuffy and strict. Instead, he was rather patient and detailed. He was strict not because he chose to, but because math and carelessness belong together like fish and lead poisoning. Doyoung took great care and effort to go through all the concepts from scratch because he wanted to be absolutely sure Jaehyun understood them.

Jaehyun thought Doyoung was a nerd. Like a boring man with zero sex appeal. Instead, Doyoung was just…shy. Sure, his outfits left little to be desired but it was on purpose. That meant he didn’t need to spend hours in front of a mirror grooming himself when he could be spending time on his teaching materials. And he did have hobbies! Doyoung enjoyed watching movies and listening to music, and Jaehyun found out that every Friday, he would meet his friends at a nearby bar to play billiards. Fucking billiards. Professor Kim and billiards.

Jaehyun was so grateful to Doyoung when he found himself getting better at chemistry. He pitched around Doyoung’s apartment, washing up after dinner and offering to bring coffee or some food to their study sessions. Doyoung soon became a reliable, wise older brother that Jaehyun never had, and Jaehyun could feel himself opening up to him.

“I finished grading your final assignment.” Doyoung told him when he met him outside of class on a Friday.”

“You did?” Jaehyun chewed his lip nervously. “How did I do?”

“How did you think you did?”

“I worked really hard on it.” Jaehyun said. “I tried very hard to explain the concepts and apply the laws like you said.”

“Well,” Doyoung handed him his paper. “Take a look for yourself.”

Jaehyun dropped his jaw. “89?!?!?!”

“You were accurate for the most part except…”

“OH MY GOSH SIR THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!” Jaehyun hugged him tightly for 10 seconds before running up and down the hall with the paper in his hand. “89!!! 89 BITCHES!!!!!! FUCKING 89!!!!!”

“Calm down!” Doyoung laughed. “You’re making a scene.”

“This is the highest score I have ever gotten! Period!” Jaehyun bounced up and down. “I knew it!!! All that hard work was worth it!!”

“Of course it is.” Doyoung said. “It’s not over yet, you still have a 70% final in a month’s time.”

“I know I know,” he waved a hand carelessly. “But can I take this time to celebrate?”

“I suppose you could,” Doyoung grinned. “For one night.”

“Thank you sir.” Jaehyun bowed. _Now I can go home and watch bunnylover again. Oh how I missed his…_

“What are you doing tonight Jaehyun?”

“So far nothing.”

“It’s Friday.” Doyoung said. “If you have nothing on, you’re welcomed to come and play billiards with me.”

“I am?” Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“You’re always bragging about how good you are at sports.” Doyoung smirked. “Maybe this is the only sport you might not be so hot in.”

“Aw hell no.” Jaehyun scoffed. “Game on. Just tell me where and what time.”

*****************************

Upon entering the bar, Jaehyun was already beating himself up. _How the hell did such a cool place exist and how did I not know about it?_

The bar was decorated in 1970s American memorabilia, and the song that was playing when he came in was Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. It was dim. Men smoking in leather chairs as they talked about business. Women just casually chatting up a storm without feeling the need to talk to other men. The whole bar was just really relaxed and cosy. He felt like he was in a completely different time period, and he loved it.

“What can I get you?” a bartender asked. He was dressed in a striped shirt, wavy locks and a dimpled smile.

“I’m not sure.” Jaehyun said. “What’s your special?”

“I can get you a Sunset Boulevard.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I’ll take it.” Jaehyun laughed. He turned to his left and checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black shirt, tan denim jacket and ripped jeans with his trusted Doc Martens. It was effortless yet put together. Hopefully it didn’t make him look out of place.

“Doyoung!” the bartender smiled widely as he greeted him. Jaehyun turned and he dropped his jaw.

“P…Professor Kim?” Jaehyun gaped.

“Hello Jaehyun.” Doyoung walked into the bar with an old rock and roll shirt, leather jacket and tight jeans. He removed his glasses and traded it for contacts and his black hair was parted differently. This was not the look of a college professor. This was someone Jaehyun would walk up and hit on if he was at a different bar and he had no idea who Doyoung was.

“You know him?” the bartender asked Doyoung.

“Oh yeah. Jaehyun this is Kun, one of my best friends in the whole wide world. This is Jaehyun, the student I am currently tutoring.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kun smiled. He laughed at Jaehyun’s confused expression. “Never thought your professor was so hot huh?”

“Kun!” Doyoung whined shyly.

“I told you to get rid of your work uniform, they cover any sex appeal you have.” Kun teased. “Cover your jaw sweetheart. Flies are going to fly in.”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. “You look… you look…”

“Weird?” Doyoung asked.

“No no.” Jaehyun said. “You look amazing.”

_Hot. So hot. Wow._

“Thank you.” Doyoung smiled. “What do you think of the bar?”

“I think I died and entered the bar of my dreams.” Jaehyun said. “This place is so cool.”

“I know right?”

“Why have I not known about this place? The kids should come here instead of those overpriced smoke joints.”

“Yeah well it’s not exactly the cool, hip crowd.” Doyoung cocked his head. “In case you haven’t noticed, there isn’t a single college student here except you.”

“I know,” Jaehyun smirked. “And I love it.”

“Enjoy yourself.” Doyoung clinked his glass against Jaehyun. “Oh wait! Ten is here!”

“Hi babe!” a smaller male with multiple piercings hugged Doyoung. “Oh damn, who is this handsome fresh meat here?” he grinned at Jaehyun.

“Careful.” Doyoung pulled his collar. “This is Jaehyun, the student I told you about.”

“Oh yeah, the pain in his ass.”

“Not anymore, I swear!” Jaehyun raised his hands and they laughed. “I am trying to change my ways.”

“I brought him here so that he could learn how to play billiards properly.” Doyoung teased.

“And you bought him to the lion’s den to do it?” Ten chuckled. “So Jaehyun, are you ready for a crash course in something other than chemistry?”

“Yes I am.” Jaehyun grinned.

“You’re right.” Ten nudged Doyoung. “He really does hate your class.”

*****************************

Jaehyun woke up the next morning with a buzz in his head. His body felt like dead weight, but it wasn’t dreadful. He looked at the clothes he had thrown aside and remembered what happened the night before.

He remembered the screaming and the drunken singing. He remembered Ten and Doyoung absolutely schooling him in billiards but that didn’t matter to him. He remembered Doyoung laughing and smiling widely, the happiest he had ever seen him in the entire semester. He remembered Doyoung and Ten sashaying their hips to ABBA music and Kun pouring more alcohol into their cups.

Last night was a dream. A perfect one.

He took out his phone and unlocked it. He saw that he was still on the premium Snapchat messaging page with bunnylover. Before he left the house, he thought about sending bunnylover a message. After all he was a big donor and fan. Wouldn’t you as an artist be curious if your biggest fan stopped asking about you? Wouldn’t you be worried you could be losing poplarity? In the end he didn’t send the message and left the house instead.

The next morning, he was face with that same decision.

Instead, he closed the app and messaged Doyoung instead.

_I had so much fun last night. Can we do it again? This time I promise I won’t suck so badly._

Jaehyun found himself waiting for Doyoung’s reply. He paced his room like an anxious girl waiting for her crush to call and when he heard the ‘ping’ sound he practically flew towards the phone.

_Only if you pass my class._

Jaehyun buried his face into a pillow and squealed really loudly. The butterflies he once thought were lost now returned to his stomach and his heart pounced in his rib cage.

He was smiling really widely.

*****************************

“Okay now we will move on to statistical thermodynamics. It’s the same as what we learnt before, except…” Doyoung nudged Jaehyun with his finger. “Are you listening?”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun blushed. “Just… you remind me of someone.”

“Who?”

“A bunny.”

“Lord.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You and every other man I have ever dated.”

“Are you dating someone?” Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“No, no.” Doyoung waved. “Do I look like I even have the time? I’m just saying you are not the only one.”

“Well.” Jaehyun shrugged. “Bunnies are cute.”

“I get it, but I need you to focus on this.” Doyoung sighed. “You have been staring at me since this session began.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help it. After he saw what Doyoung was truly like, he could never go back to thinking he was a stuffy nerd. He started noticing things about his lecturer that he never fully paid attention to. He was looking at how his eyes were perfectly almond shaped. He was tall, about the same height as Jaehyun. He has surprisingly broad shoulders and judging by his belted jeans, he also has a slim waist. Doyoung’s cute bunny teeth peeked out between his pink, shapely lips that Jaehyun found himself staring at.

_Holy shit, is that what it is? Am I crushing on my chemistry teacher?_

“I’m sorry.”

“Can you get a head start on this chapter?” Doyoung said. “I have to make a couple of calls.”

“Yes sir.” Jaehyun nodded. As Doyoung went ahead to make his calls, Jaehyun went to use the bathroom. On his way back, he passed by a room with its door slightly ajar. Jaehyun pushed it apart to find a big double bed in it. This was Doyoung’s room.

Something struck Jaehyun and made him feel uneasy the minute he stepped in. He felt like it was a déjà vu episode. The baby blue walls, the beige sheets, the ivory table. He has seen this set up before.

_Wait a minute._

Jaehyun ran his hands along the chest of drawers. His fingers wrapped around the knob and he slowly pulled it apart, finding random socks and plain shirts. He went down and pulled the one below it. Boxers and jeans.

He pulled the one below that and he gasped. Inside was an array of women’s stockings, lace underwear in bright, pastel colours and a very familiar bunny ear hairband.

_No. No. No._

Jaehyun’s pulse raced with adrenaline as he opened the bottom drawer. Pink butt plugs, a yellow vibrator and various brightly coloured sex toys were neatly placed and organized. He pulled out a glass wand in the shape of a carrot and rolled it around in his hands.

_Could it be…_

Jaehyun closed the drawers and went to his bedside table. He opened the left drawer and found a phone and a selfie stick. There was a GoPro and a microphone inside a pouch and Jaehyun pressed on one of the phone’s side buttons. The lockscreen came on and it was a photo of a man sitting on his knees, his ass covered in a thin thong and a bunny tail butt plug sticking out.

_bunnylover_

Suddenly, the gears in Jaehyun’s head came alive. He packed the things carefully and went out of his room. Doyoung was still talking on the phone as Jaehyun pieced the pieces together. His mind replayed everything he knew about Doyoung and bunnylover and placed them side by side.

_Doyoung is bunnylover. The man of my dreams has been under my nose this whole time._

Jaehyun looked at the locked phone in his hand. If Doyoung was bunnylover, then they might have the same password, wouldn’t they?

Jaehyun learned how to unlock Doyoung’s phone once when he helped him answer a delivery call while he was cooking. Doyoung wouldn’t be silly enough to apply the same password on two phones, would he?

Jaehyun’s fingers nimbly typed in a set of numbers. The screen unlocked and Jaehyun’s knees got so weak he fell on the ground.

Not because he unlocked bunnylover’s phone and confirmed his identity, but because of bunnylover’s wallpaper. It was a photo of his abs, the same photo he sent during their first contact.

_The man bunnylover is lusting for is me. The man Doyoung is secretly lusting for is me, and he doesn’t even know it yet._

Jaehyun unlocked the phone and put it back. He sat down at the table and pretended nothing happened. He looked like he was listening to statistics, but he wasn’t.

He was imagining Doyoung bent down over the table with his ass up and panties down.


	2. The Bunny and The Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun reveals his identity and his plan to win not just Doyoung's dick, but his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! Part 2!!! Once again, if you guys clicked on this expecting actual, proper sex, I'm sorry to disappoint.

“Hi Jaehyun.” Doyoung made a face when Jaehyun first entered his office a few days later. “Are you.. uhm…”

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked.

“Did you…uhm…” Doyoung gulped thickly and rearranged books for no reason. “Run out of shirts to wear?”

“Oh this?” Jaehyun gestured to his sleeveless, black top that showed off his muscular arms. Jaehyun normally wore shirts or hoodies, but this time he decided to switch it up. “The weather is getting warmer, so I thought I would wear it.”

_You like it don’t you?_

“Nice.” Doyoung nodded. “The shirt, not the arms. Not that it isn’t, it’s just that it’s weather appropriate, I mean…” he sighed to stop himself from mumbling.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun smiled to himself. “Is something distracting you?”

_Oh yes._

“Yes. The door. Close it the next time you come in.” Doyoung said as he sat down and spread his notes. “Can we get started?”

The two of them sat down and started their session. Ten minutes later, Jaehyun started making a face. He was squinting and leaning in closer to Doyoung. “What’s wrong?” Doyoung eyed him.

“Can I sit next to you?” Jaehyun asked. “The sun is in my eye.”

Doyoung sighed. “Okay, hurry up.”

Jaehyun moved his chair next to Doyoung and he placed on arm on the back of his chair as he leaned in closer. Doyoung’s heart stopped when he felt Jaehyun’s breath ghosting over his arm. The student smelled of sandalwood and lavender, creating this sickeningly seductive musk. Doyoung almost snapped his pen in half.

“Do you think you can attempt this question if it came out?” Doyoung asked him after 20 minutes of tutoring.

“I think so,” Jaehyun leaned back against his chair, one arm resting on Doyoung’s chair as his legs were spread apart and his black top clung to his defined chest muscles. He ran a hand through his soft hair and pouted. “It’s just formula application. I think I got it.”

“Great.” Doyoung’s eyes went from his face (he always thought Jaehyun was handsome) to his neck, down his chest and to his thighs. His thick, sturdy thighs.

_That looks like a comfortable place to…fuck._

Jaehyun was a pain in the ass. He was a horrible student who slacked off in class and his scores were pathetic. Doyoung honestly thought they were getting somewhere with the tutoring, and for a while it seemed like it worked. He was enjoying the younger’s companionship and was proud to see him slowly excel in chemistry. So why is it that just when things were starting to get better, Jaehyun was trying to mess it up again?

They took their study session back to his apartment as usual. Doyoung cooked dinner and usually Jaehyun would wash, but this time he made Jaehyun sit down and study instead. He was dying to get as far away from him as possible, at least for today. Jaehyun had been trying to mess with him all day. He licked his fork clean of sauce a little way too seductively today, he refused to put on a jacket to cover his arms and he kept trying to adjust his jeans, even when there was nothing wrong with it and Doyoung caught a glimpse of a rather large object in his crotch.

Doyoung splashed some cold water on his face. _Calm yourself Kim Doyoung. He’s just a student. He is like every one of those snot nosed kids you used to teach. He’s just a student._

He continued washing some plates when all of a sudden he felt a weight on his back. Doyoung nearly screamed at the contact when he turned his head and found Jaehyun’s face next to his.

“Don’t mind me,” Jaehyun said, hooking his arms over Doyoung’s. “I just need to wash this cup.”

Doyoung was trapped between Jaehyun and the sink, his fingers trembled as his heart rate picked up. Jaehyun still smelled incredible, and his arms upon closer inspection looked so thick and muscular it almost made his knees weak. If Jaehyun’s upper body was this defined, how the hell is the rest of his body going to look like?

“Thanks Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled, taking his cup away and stepping back. Doyoung was gripping onto the sink for life as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

_Pull yourself together. Two more hours left._

The tutoring session came to an end. Doyoung mentally congratulated himself for being able to finish the syllabus without losing his mind but it was a narrow victory. “Okay, let’s call it a day. You’ve worked hard.”

“Thanks Doyoung.” Jaehyun heaved a sigh of relief as Doyoung walked him to the door.

“We will finish the rest of the chapter tomorrow and work on some exercises.” Doyoung said. “You better get a good night’s sleep.”

“I will,” Jaehyun smiled in such a way only one dimple on his left cheek showed and Doyoung felt his heart flutter. He was so weak for guys with dimples. “Can I ask for something before I go?”

“Sure.”

“Can I have a hug?” Jaehyun asked.

“Wha…why?” Doyoung asked, taken aback by the sudden request.

“I just realised you have been tutoring and cooking dinner for me all this time and I never got to show any affection to you.” Jaehyun spread his arms wide. “Please.”

Doyoung had to admit, Jaehyun’s arms did look inviting. Doyoung conceded and hugged Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his back. The minute he hugged him, he could immediately smell his musk and it almost clouded his mind. Jaehyun’s body was firm under his touch. He felt his head automatically sink into the crook of his neck as he inhaled more of his glorious scent and his long fingers ran up Jaehyun’s muscled back.

_My goodness, he is such a warm person to hug._

“Why hello there!!!” The two of them jumped apart in shock at the sound of a shrill greeting. It was an old lady fumbling with her keys in the apartment next door. She was smiling at the two young men gleefully. “You must be Doie’s boyfriend!”

“No Mrs Lee,” Doyoung blushed shyly. “He’s my…”

“I’m Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun extended a warm hand to shake hers as he greeted her cheerfully.

“Such a handsome young man.” Mrs Lee praised Jaehyun. “Oh you have caught a real catch Doie.”

“Mrs Lee this isn’t…”

“It’s so nice to see Doie with a partner. I can’t remember the last time he brought a man home, it has been so long.” She patted her chest as she looked at Jaehyun. “Doie always babysits my cats while I’m out of town.”

“Oh really?” Jaehyun smiled widely. “That’s very nice of him.”

“Well I won’t interrupt your date any longer,” she teased as she went back to her front door. “I’ll put my hearing aid away so that I won’t hear _the bumps that go on at night_.”

“Mrs Lee!” Doyoung blushed so furiously he felt like he could die.

“Use protection kids.” She grinned. “I know you guys don’t get pregnant but you should still use it.”

“Got it Mrs Lee.” Jaehyun winked and the old lady winked back. “What a pleasant neighbour.” Jaehyun turned to Doyoung.

“She’s 81, she doesn’t know what she is talking about.”

“Really? She seemed pretty sane to me.”

“Go home Jaehyun,” Doyoung shoved him by placing his hands on his chest. “It’s late.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Doie.”

Doyoung waited until Jaehyun was gone to lock his front door and placed a hand on his chest. His heart was still pounding and he could still smell Jaehyun’s scent in the air. His breathing was short and he could feel a familiar sensation pooling in his groin.

_Fuck you Jung Jaehyun._

*****************************

There is a saying: when it rains, it pours.

Sometimes, when it rains, it fucking floods.

“Holy shit.” Doyoung shivered as he stepped inside his apartment, soaked and drenched like a cloth from the washing machine. “Get in quick!!!!”

“Oh my god.” Jaehyun gasped, his hair sticking to his forehead like wet seaweed. “I used to think weathermen on TV were lying, but he wasn’t kidding about this thunderstorm.”

“Of all days to leave my umbrella at home.” Doyoung shivered as he quickly turned on the heat. “Quick, you better get out of those clothes before you fall sick. I have some things in my closet that could fit you.”

“What about you?” Jaehyun looked at him. “You look like a wet cat and you’re shaking.”

“I’ll be fine. Just hurry up.” Doyoung stammered as he put the kettle on to make some tea. He reached for the cups and teabags when he felt a warm towel draped over his shoulder.

“Here, this should tide you while I get changed.”

“Thank…woah.” Doyoung turned around and dropped his jaw. Jaehyun was half naked and absolutely wet, his black jeans clinging to his legs and his upper body in full display. Doyoung’s worst nightmare came true. Jaehyun really IS as fit as he imagined, maybe even more.

_Is that an 8 pack? Wait, 1, 2, 3… shit it really is 8._

Doyoung tried not to look at Jaehyun. His eyes averted to somewhere else as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. Maybe it was the heat of the heater or the steam from the kettle, but it was suddenly very, very warm and Doyoung could feel his nipples harden at the temperature difference. He turned to find Jaehyun looking at him, lips apart and tongue darting out a little as his eyes focused on his chest. He looked down and sighed.

_Nipples, why are you like this?_

“Uhm...” Doyoung grabbed the towel to cover his wet chest. “Go take a shower before you catch a cold.”

“R...right.” Jaehyun nodded and dashed back into the bathroom. Doyoung mentally slapped himself and went _shit shit shit_.

The storm did not let up. Thunder roared through the evening as Doyoung and Jaehyun washed up and got into clean clothes. Doyoung almost laughed at how weirdly Jaehyun was wearing his shirt with the sleeves rolled up awkwardly.

“What’s so funny?” Jaehyun asked as he sipped his hot drink.

“Why are you wearing the shirt like that?” Doyoung asked.

“It’s not my fault. Your shirt has a huge collar and wide shoulders.”

“Oh, sorry.” Doyoung said. “I forgot those are meant for me. I have too big shoulders.”

“No they are not.” Jaehyun said. “It’s what makes you special.”

“Just wear it normally.”

“Okay then.” Jaehyun let go off the sleeves and let the shirt fall over his muscular arms. Doyoung then realized it was a bad idea, because while the sleeves covered his muscles, the large collar highlighted his deep collarbones. _Talk about trying to solve a problem and making it worse._

“All of our books got wet.” Jaehyun said, slowly peeling apart two pieces of paper that was soaked and laid them out to dry. “What do we do?”

“I guess we can’t do anything for now.” Doyoung sighed. “I’ll make us some more hot chocolate.”

Jaehyun smiled to himself. Stuck in his crush’s apartment, no studying needed, it was a practically a typhoon outside and Doyoung was making hot chocolate and taking out blankets? In most romance novels, this would be the scene where the main characters have sex for the first time.

_Calm yourself Jung Jaehyun. Now is not the time._

_But damn Doyoung’s ass does look good in those shorts._

“Come here.” Jaehyun motioned him over. Doyoung sat down next to him and bundled himself in his thick blanket. A flash of thunder shook him in his skin as he tucked his fingers under his thighs for warmth.

“You’re hot.” Doyoung said, putting his fingers against Jaehyun’s arms.

“I know.” Jaehyun smirked.

“I mean you’re warm.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You give off a lot of body heat.”

“I know that too. Stick close to me, I’ll keep us warm.” Doyoung scooted closer, pressing his arm against Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun was even more handsome after a shower. His hair was still damp and up close Doyoung could tell how flawless his skin was. That didn’t make any sense, how could someone already look like him, be built like him and even have skin like him?

“Hey Doie, can we play a game?”

“Did I say you could call me Doie?” Doyoung narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s a cute nickname.”

“You’re already pushing the line with ‘Doyoung’.”

“Okay fine, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Can we play a game then?”

“What game?”

“Let’s just play shots. We’ll ask each other a bunch of questions and if you don’t want to answer, you need to drink.”

“That sounds okay.” Doyoung got up and grabbed some wine. “This is my first time drinking with a student.”

“We drank together at the bar.”

“Yeah but that was different.”

“Do you still see me as a student then?” Jaehyun asked. “Honestly?”

Doyoung smiled softly. “Maybe not always.”

“Then what do you see us as?”

“Friends.” Doyoung said.

“Me too.” _Friends. We can start with that._

“Okay, who goes first?” Doyoung asked.

“Me.” Jaehyun swirled his glass. “When was your last date?”

Doyoung huffed. “About two years ago.”

“With who?”

“I thought you said only one question.”

“Okay fine,” Jaehyun laughed. “Your turn.”

“Who was YOUR last date?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Dong Sicheng, the Chinese exchange student.”

“Are you for real?” Doyoung’s eyes widen.

“My turn.” Jaehyun teased. “Who was YOUR last date?”

“He was a doctor named Joonmyun.” Doyoung said. “Nice man, but way too busy to have a relationship.”

“You say that as if you aren’t busy as well.” Jaehyun teased.

“I was, until some cocky kid named Jung Jaehyun takes my class and is on route to failure.” Doyoung smirked back.

“You could have let me fail. You let half the class fail last year.”

“That’s what I thought so at first.” Doyoung said. “But then your principal Mr Lee said that if I did I would be kicked out so I’m watching myself now.”

“Does that mean the final will be easier?”

Doyoung kicked Jaehyun and laughed. “Keep dreaming.”

*****************************

An hour, lots of questions and half a bottle of wine gone later, the storm was finally letting up but Jaehyun and Doyoung paid no attention. The alcohol was warming up the room and the two of them were slightly more loose and cheeky. Jaehyun’s face was a happy flush of pink and Doyoung could not stop smiling. The blankets were long gone and they were both sitting toe to toe with each other on the couch.

“My turn,” Jaehyun said. “What is your biggest turn on?”

“My what?” Doyoung blinked.

“What gets you going? What turns you on? What gets your cock hard?”

“Jesus.” Doyoung laughed. “Okay, uhm... I like dirty talk.”

“You like being degraded or...”

“No not really, but I like it when someone is telling me how good I make them feel.” Doyoung grinned.

“Any particular nickname?”

Doyoung paused for a bit before answering “Bunny.”

Jaehyun felt the blood from his head go straight to his cock. _Maybe I better get a blanket._

“Your turn.” He said.

“Okay,” Doyoung nodded. “Do you top or bottom?”

“Top. Definitely.”

Doyoung felt his heart race. _Is the room getting hot?_

“Okay, my turn.” Doyoung thought for a bit. “What kind of person are you in bed?”

Jaehyun couldn’t resist a smirk. “Have you been fantasizing about me?”

“Answer the question!”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung said. “Maybe because you look a little selfish in bed.”

“I do?” Jaehyun stared at him in shock, like that was the most incredulous thing ever.

“That was my first impression.”

“Well looks can be deceiving.” Jaehyun reached out to stroke Doyoung’s legs. Doyoung unfolded them and let them drape over his thighs. Jaehyun ran a hand over his legs and Doyoung bit his glass to suppress a moan. “I like treating my partners like royalty. When I have sex with them, they come first. Always.”

“Oh, and what if they won’t help you come?”

“I can just jack off myself, been doing it all my life.” Jaehyun laughed. “But no seriously, I’ll have my way.”

“What do you do?” Doyoung asked.

“I believe it’s my turn to ask a question.” Jaehyun said, letting his hand rest of Doyoung’s thigh. “What do you think of me?”

“As in?”

“You know, in general. If I was the last man on earth, would you date me?”

Doyoung choked on his wine and almost made a mess of himself. “Why do you to know?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Okay,” Doyoung said. “I think you are a great guy. You’re really nice and helpful, despite my initial reservations. You take very good care of me when I’m not looking, and yes you are very attractive.”

“So you would date me?”

“It’s inappropriate to ask a teacher that.”

“But as a man,” Jaehyun asked. “Would you?”

“You asked a question already.”

“Fine.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Your turn?”

“If I dated you, would you fuck me then?” Doyoung giggled.

He wasn’t sure what kind of answer he was expecting, but he wasn’t expecting Jaehyun to look him straight in the eye and say “Yes.”

“But I...”

“I would,” Jaehyun parted his legs and crawled in between them, pushing Doyoung further and further into the sofa. “I would, at your command, rip every piece of clothing off you, bend you over the table and fuck you like you have never been fucked before.”

“Jae...” Doyoung whimpered as Jaehyun hovered a few inches above him. He could smell his alcohol laden breath and feel his warm body pressing against him. Doyoung reached up to touch him, fingers digging into his skin and trailing down his abdomen and down to the waistband of his shorts. He wasn’t sure what caused him to be so bold but Doyoung’s hands found itself around Jaehyun’s hard member and palmed it.

“You are the death of me.” Jaehyun bent down as his lips ghosted over Doyoung. Doyoung couldn’t stand the teasing a second longer and tilted his head up to kiss him. Jaehyun crashed his body onto his, making sure he didn’t crush him as Doyoung’s fingers grabbed his hair and they kissed hungrily. Both of them had been fantasising about this for weeks but nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to the real thing. Their lips melted together as Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s thighs and pulled him close.

“Jaehyun...” Doyoung moaned as he parted for air. He buried his nose into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, licking a stripe down his neck and fumbling with the drawstrings of his shorts.

“Doyoung...” Jaehyun breathed. “I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Doyoung mumbled, too busy licking him.

“I...I’m peachfuzz.”

“Peach...” Jaehyun felt Doyoung stiffen at the name. “Wh..what?”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, bunnylover .”

“No,” Doyoung’s eyes widened in horror as he jumped out from under Jaehyun and ran a hand through his hair. “This cannot be...you couldn’t... how did you know?!”

“Your apartment,” Jaehyun said. “It looks exactly like bunnylover’s apartment, and I went into your room and found... stuff.”

“How long have you known?”

“3 weeks.”

“You knew about it for three weeks and yet you didn’t say anything?!?!?!” Doyoung screeched.

“I wasn’t sure what to say!” Jaehyun panicked. “Believe me I thought about talking to you more times than you can count but I didn’t want you to freak out.”

“Oh and you assumed I wasn’t going to freak out now?!?!” Doyoung glared at him. “My student saw my sex page, and not just that, he FOLLOWS my sex page. HE FUCKING DONATES TO IT!! How do you expect me to keep calm about it?!?!?”

“Doyoung...”

“Get out. Get out right now.”

“But...”

“Please Jaehyun just GO!!” Doyoung half screamed, half cried. Jaehyun had no choice. He picked up his things and left. He couldn’t help but think _fuck, I screwed it._

*****************************

“Wait wait wait slow down.” Ten put a hand on Doyoung’s drink to stop him from chugging down anymore alcohol. This was his second drink at Kun’s bar and it was barely 10p.m. “So you are telling me that this peachfuzz guy you have been fantasizing about, is actually Jaehyun?”

“Yes.” Doyoung sighed.

“Wow. You know when you two started camming, I imagined all sorts of things would happen, but I gotta admit, I didn’t think of that.” Kun shrugged.

“So what did you do?” Ten asked Doyoung.

“I panicked! I told him to get out and I went to the bathroom and cried under the shower.” Doyoung winced. “I am so fucking humiliated. Once of my students saw my naked body. If Taeyong finds out I’m going to be fired.”

“But you like him don’t you?” Ten said. “You like Jaehyun.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Yes it is the point. You like him, he likes you. You want to bang him, he wants to bang you. Bam-bada-boom-bada-bing, time to fuck.” Ten shrugged. “What’s the problem?”

“This is why you don’t have an actual job.” Kun said. “Look, bottom line is Jaehyun is his student. A student teacher relationship is unethical and it shouldn’t happen.”

“Thank you for being the logic of this group.” Doyoung blew a kiss to Kun.

“Yeah but he’s not a kid is he? He’s a grown man and in case you forgot, you’re only 3 years older than him.” Ten said. “It’s only because of your prodigal years you jumped light-years ahead of everyone else but in social romance terms, you’re not any higher than us.”

“I know,” Doyoung said. “I know that but I don’t know why. When he told me who he was and that he found out I just wanted to hide. I was just so embarrassed.”

“Why?” Kun asked.

“It’s camming.” Ten shook his head. “It’s not exactly glamorous. I mean we make it look like it is but it’s not a job you would put on your resume.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love it.” Doyoung said. “But I guess at the end of the day I still feel shameful about it, like I’m this cheap whore that sells fantasies to strangers.”

“So it’s not so much about Jaehyun finding out, but the fact that you are embarrassed about what he found out.” Kun said.

“I guess so.” Doyoung said. “He even asked if I would date him.”

“Sounds like he likes you.”

“I’m sure he likes you.” Ten smirked. “I saw that guy only once and I knew he was after your flat ass.”

“Hey!” Doyoung nudged him.

“Think about it, what kind of student in his right mind says yes to billiards with a bunch of working adults in a 70s bar?”

“Ten’s got a point.” Kun nodded.

“How do you feel about him?” Ten asked.

“I like him a lot, I really do.” Doyoung said. “I really care for him and he is sexy as fuck but I don’t know if this is the right thing.”

“Well no one said you have to decide immediately.” Ten said. “You owe a responsibility to that boy and that is to make sure he passes. If you decide not to date him, are you going to dump him? Leave him aside and watch him fail?”

“No.”

“Exactly.” Ten said. “You’re pushing yourself too hard to figure out something you haven’t given a chance to develop. It’s like trying to reach a conclusion before the experiment is over. You guys have mutual interest in each other. Just go with the flow and see what happens. We have already decided that the whole teacher student thing is not what’s holding you back, it’s how you feel about him and yourself.”

“You haven’t given him a chance.” Kun said. “Let him wow you. Sometimes we fall in love with the most unexpected people for all the right reasons.”

“Wow,” Doyoung said. “You really do make a good therapist.”

“Yeah, it’s too bad you gave up your psychology career for this.” Ten shrugged.

“Are you kidding?” Kun grinned. “I’m a bartender. I’m using my psych degree now more than ever.”

*****************************

“Hi Professor Kim.” Jaehyun knocked on the door before entering Doyoung’s office.

“Hi Jaehyun.” Doyoung smiled awkwardly. It had been three full days since their... revelation and Doyoung knew it was going to be awkward, he just underestimated HOW awkward it was going to get. Jaehyun used to cheeky and all over the place, calling him Doyoung or even Doie, but now he had gone straight back to Professor Kim and acted like he was a kid in the principal’s office.

“I guess we have to talk about the elephant in the room.” Doyoung sighed.

“We sure do.” Jaehyun bit his lip. “Although you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m pretty good at pretending nothing happened.”

“No, I don’t want that.” Doyoung said. “You may be good at that but... I’m not.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun sat down.

“I want to apologize for how I acted on Thursday.” Doyoung said. “It was rude and out of line.”

“That’s okay. I probably should have told you first.”

“To be honest I don’t think that would have made it any better.” Doyoung said. “I would have still freaked.”

“I know.” Jaehyun nodded. “I panicked when I first found out too.”

“Then?”

“Then…” Jaehyun flashbacked to the two nights he spent in his room with tissues by his bed. “Let’s just say you better not know now.”

“Look,” Doyoung took a deep breath. “Bottom line is, I am here to make sure you pass this course. That should be the number one priority for both of us, right?”

“Right.”

“So no matter what happens, can we agree to put that first?” Doyoung said. “We can discuss us a little later but let’s get through the exam first and wait until summer, okay?”

“Deal. Wait,” Jaehyun did a double take “did you say discuss us?”

“I mean you are a very attractive man and we did spend weeks, months, sexting each other, and I guess once you see another person’s naked body you can’t really go back to normal can you?”

“That’s right, so what did you say about us?”

“I wouldn’t object to the idea but I need time to figure this out and I have other exam papers and you have other papers…”

“Uh sure, go back to what you said about us.”

“You really shouldn’t be trying to form a relationship with anyone during this time…” Doyoung stood up to walk but Jaehyun grabbed his arm and reeled him in his arms. Doyoung lost his balance and fell deeper in his embrace, Jaehyun’s strong arms holding onto his waist.

“What. About. Us.” He emphasised, face only a millimetre away from Doyoung.

“I…” Doyoung wanted to say fuck it and kiss him. Jaehyun smelled so good and his senses were going into overdrive, including his little friend down there. “I’m open to the idea.”

“I hope you know what you are getting into.” Jaehyun smirked. “Because now that you have given me permission I am going to make sure you are mine at the end of the day.”

“You better make sure you pass.” Doyoung said. “Or all of this is futile.”

“Don’t worry bunny,” Jaehyun caressed his cheek. “When I want something, I get it.”

*****************************

_D-10 to Finals_

“I am scheduling a mock exam this Thursday.” Doyoung told Jaehyun a couple of days later. “I was checking the class’s work and all of you seem underprepared for the finals, so I think a mock is a good idea to prep you guys.”

“Do we have to?” Jaehyun groaned, face plopping down into his textbook. “I just got the hang of this.”

“All the more reason to put it to the test, don’t you think?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “I’ll send out an email to the class and I’ll give you a pop quiz later.”

“Boy you are fun.” Jaehyun yawned. He was pretty tired from all that studying. Ever since Doyoung told him he was open to the idea of them seeing each other, Jaehyun put all of his time into studying. He could keep the momentum for the first few days but it was starting to wear out. In fact he could barely keep his eyes open during the afternoon tutor session. He was surprised Doyoung didn’t slap him awake.

“Tired?” Doyoung asked.

“Uh huh.” Jaehyun yawned again. “Can I go home?”

“Just go through these questions one last time.”

Jaehyun groaned again and slammed his face into the book.

“Fine, is there anything we can do to make this a bit more bearable for you?”

“How about we don’t do it?”

“That is not how this works.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s try this. We’ll play a game with the questions.”

“What game?”

“Anything you want.”

Doyoung regretted saying that when a small smirk grew on Jaehyun’s face.

“Let’s play strip quiz. I get a question right, you remove an item of clothing. I get it wrong, I’ll remove an item.”

“Are you serious?” Doyoung scoffed. “Are you trying to win against me? Your own lecturer?”

“I am bored and horny. You got any better ideas?”

“Okay fine.” Doyoung crossed his arm. “First one to get naked completely gets punished. If you lose, you will have to complete all the chemistry sets I give you and cook dinner. In one day.”

“If you lose, I get to leave hickeys on you anywhere I please.”

“You cheeky bastard.”

“Why?” Jaehyun taunted. “Suddenly afraid you are going to lose?”

Doyoung seethed, blowing hot air out of his nostrils. He will not be defied by someone who thought the Avogadro’s constant was the number of a green fruit. Chemistry is his thing and he will not be defeated.

“Game on bitch.”

*****************************

“Consider the following reaction: A researcher adds equal volumes of 1 _M_ substance A and 2 _M_ substance B together. What is the ratio of concentration of C to concentration of D at equilibrium?” Doyoung asked as he read from the question list.

“1:2?” Jaehyun tried.

“Wrong. It’s 1.” Doyoung showed him the answer. “Come on, start stripping.”

Doyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about the game. _I mean Jaehyun is really hot and I wonder if his arm size is representative of the whole package._ He was disappointed however when he saw Jaehyun remove only one earring.

“Oh come on.”

“Hey, it’s still a clothing item.” Jaehyun said. “And besides, I only have one earring.”

“Next question, the reaction quotient of a reaction is twice as much as its equilibrium constant. What can you conclude about this reaction?”

“Easy. The forward reaction is occurring at a faster rate.”

“Damn it.” Doyoung cursed. “I mean, yeah, correct.”

“Okay!” Jaehyun rubbed his hands in glee. “Your turn.”

Doyoung removed his necklace and Jaehyun glared at him.

“I only have one necklace.” He mocked.

“I am going to get you for this.” Jaehyun mumbled beneath his breath, and with that, he did so by getting the next question correct. Doyoung had no choice but to take off his shirt and Jaehyun licked his lips. He could finally see bunnylover’s skin in real life and it was more beautiful than he imagined.

“You didn’t tell me you had abs.”

“These aren’t abs, they are ribs.” Doyoung laughed, running a hand down his stomach. “Not everyone is built like a potato rolls like you are.”

Jaehyun wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel his skin against his but Doyoung slapped his hand away. The next question was about Michaelis Menton and Jaehyun got it right again. Doyoung huffed and slumped back in his seat with a pout.

“That was a lucky guess.”

“No it wasn’t. I told you, I know my shit.” Jaehyun grinned. “One more clothing item, bunny.”

Doyoung took off his belt. Jaehyun wanted to argue but Doyoung shushed him. “My pants are this close to slipping off my ass so shut up and let me ask the next question.”

Jaehyun’s ‘lucky’ streak ended when he got the next question wrong and he removed his shirt. “My eyes are up here.” Jaehyun teased when he felt Doyoung’s eyes were parallel with his chest rather than his eyes when talking to him.

“I was looking at your eyes.”

“I didn’t know my eyes were this low.” Jaehyun put two fingers on each of his nipples. “They have the same brown colour as my eyes but that’s about it.”

“Fuck you.” Doyoung threw his pen at him and Jaehyun laughed as he avoided it. “Next question, and you are never going to get this right.”

Doyoung was right, so Jaehyun removed his left sock.

Jaehyun removed another sock after that.

“Pants off babe.” Jaehyun grinned when he scored the next question. Doyoung stood up quickly.

“Let’s go to my room.”

“Why?”

“I feel more comfortable stripping there.” Jaehyun followed Doyoung into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. _I am in bunnylover’s room, with bunnylover himself, and he is stripping for me. Am I in heaven?_

Doyoung quickly shimmied out of his jeans and Jaehyun had to wipe the drool from his lips. Doyoung’s skin was as flawless as he envisioned. His plump, juicy thighs seemed to go on forever. He was wearing a pair of tight boxers that hugged his ass snugly and Doyoung climbed back onto his bed.

“My eyes are up here.” Doyoung motioned with his fingers, a naughty grin on his lips.

“I need to win this.” Jaehyun told himself. “I can do this.”

“I don’t think so.” Doyoung wagged his finger. He asked the next question and Jaehyun couldn’t answer, so he had to take off his jeans.

“There’s only one question left.” Doyoung said.

“And only one item of clothing on either of us.” Jaehyun said. “Be prepared to lose.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself. I have a very hard question at the end.” Doyoung asked and grinned gleefully when he saw Jaehyun’s eyes widen and dilate.

“Wait, I remember this.”

“Do you really?”

“I do. Give me a minute.”

“You only have two hours for this final, every second counts.”

“I know this. I know this.”

“Do you really?” Doyoung smirked, slipping two fingers into the waistband of his underwear. “Jung Jaehyun doesn’t remember.” He sing-songed, slowly pushing the material down.

“No no that’s not fair you are trying to distract me.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Doyoung feigned innocence as he turned around, slowly and painfully pushing his underwear down to reveal his ass.

“No no no no no!” Jaehyun panicked as he turned around and covered his eyes. “That is cheating!”

“10, 9, 8...”

Jaehyun racked his brain to remember everything what he had learned before. He opened his eyes and to find a mirror opposite the bed. He could see Doyoung in the back, licking his lips and making lazy eyes as his hands ran down his body, stroking his own thighs before reaching to palm his hard cock.

“5,4,3...”

_COME ON JUNG JAEHYUN!!! THINK!!!_

“Times up!” Doyoung screeched loudly. “I win!!!”

_God damn it._

“That’s not fair, you cheated.”

“I didn’t do anything! You were the one who got distracted.” Doyoung smirked. “And besides, you know what bunnies are like in heat.”

Jaehyun didn’t even know how to argue. He was just disappointed that he lost.

“Come on,” Doyoung crooked his finger. “Let me see peachfuzz in his real form.”

Jaehyun was everything Doyoung wanted, but bigger. Which is also better. Jaehyun’s cock bobbed against his abs, rock hard from the teasing alone, it’s tip red and almost glistening. Doyoung widened his legs absentmindedly as he stuck a finger in his mouth.

“This is your fault.” Jaehyun took his hard member in his hand and stroked it to full bloom, which Doyoung didn’t even know was possible.

“Is that for me?” Doyoung licked his own finger as he stroked his thigh. “Is that because of me?”

“Yes baby,” Jaehyun crawled onto bed, his hands replacing Doyoung’s on his legs. “All because of you.”

“Can I touch it?” Doyoung asked. “I’ll be gentle.”

It has been a long time since Jaehyun was touched by another person, so he squirmed when Doyoung’s long fingers wrapped around his cock. “Touch me too.” Doyoung pleaded.

Doyoung’s cock felt hard and heavy in his hands. Jaehyun was a top but if his bunny wanted to switch one day, he wasn’t likely to say no. He pressed his forehead against Doyoung’s as he stroked and pumped in time with Doyoung.

Doyoung kissed him as his orgasm approached, Jaehyun’s hands working magic on him as he moaned into the kiss. Both of them came minutes later, hand sticky with each other’s come as they gasped for air.

“Wow.” Jaehyun whispered.

“Yeah.”

“This is way more fun.” Jaehyun grinned. “I suddenly have the motivation to study again.”

“Do you do this often?” Doyoung asked. “Do you jack off to my videos and then study later?”

“Yeah.”

Doyoung kissed him again and pushed him down on the bed, crawling onto his lap. “If that’s case, maybe I should make some more videos for you.”

*****************************

_D-9 to Finals_

“I have finished.” Jaehyun handed Doyoung a stack of papers the next day. “Formulas laid out perfectly, double and triple checked the answers and the definitions are perfect with all the keywords necessary.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Doyoung smirked as he took the papers from him. “You can start with dinner.”

“You are a real slave driver, you know that?”

Doyoung stuck out his tongue and marked his papers. He gave Jaehyun all of his chemistry sets to attempt (except his mock) and after a lot of whining, Jaehyun finally started. He had his doubts but he was impressed that he wasn’t zoning out halfway and was very concentrated on the sets. He watched Jaehyun in the kitchen carefully, making sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun said. “Get back to marking.”

Doyoung lifted his head again after a couple of minutes to watch Jaehyun chop vegetables. He was surprised at how skilled he was. He wasn’t looking at a phone or anything. He was just making something he had in his head.

“Hey, you can cook.” Doyoung said.

“Never said I couldn’t.”

“Why haven’t you said anything before?”

“I didn’t want to blow you away with how perfect I was.”

Doyoung laughed really hard at that. He pushed his papers aside and walked to the kitchen to watch him cook. There was something super attractive about a guy who can cook. Now Doyoung understood why girls fall for hot chefs.

“Do you have some wine for the steak?” Jaehyun asked.

“Sure, what kind?”

“You can pick it, just make sure it’s strong.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Doyoung giggled.

“Why? What are you like when you’re drunk?”

“Horny.” Doyoung laughed. “I don’t do a bunnylover video unless I have had some alcohol in my system.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Sober me is too shy to do anything.”

“What about yesterday?” Jaehyun asked, rolling up his sleeves as he flipped the pan. Doyoung wanted those strong arms to choke him. “Did you drink before that too?”

“No.” Doyoung laughed, cheeks blushing at the memory of them jerking off together. He thought it would be awkward but in reality it just felt... nice. He liked being with Jaehyun and he made him feel comfortable. There was no pressure to be anybody else. He hadn’t felt that way in a long while.

“This looks amazing.” Doyoung gasped at the plate before him, a beautifully decorated beef steak. “How did you learn to do that?”

“I spent time with my dad in his restaurant.” Jaehyun said. “Cooking has been a passion of mine.”

“You should open a restaurant.”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun smiled. The two of them sat down to a meal with the wine Doyoung picked out. This time, they were talking about everything other than studying. They talked about travel, childhood, music, tv shows, embarrassing moments, ex boyfriends who were shit. Everything, and it didn’t bore them.

“This meal was amazing.” Doyoung said as he licked his fork clean. “You should cook more often.”

“I’ll gladly split the cooking responsibility with you.” Jaehyun said. “You have done so much anyways.”

“Deal.” Doyoung giggled. “This feels nice. I haven’t been on a date in so long.”

“Is this a date?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “I thought we weren’t discussing it until after the exam.”

“It sure feels like one.”

“If that’s the case,” Jaehyun held his hand and stroked it with his thumb. “How do you feel about kissing on the first date?”

“That’s a no-no for me.” Doyoung said as he got up, pushed the table a little and straddled Jaehyun on the chair, hands reaching for his hair as he kissed him.

“What happened to no kissing?” Jaehyun asked, hands crawling up his ass and slowly under his shirt.

“This isn’t a date.” Doyoung smirked. They reconnected their lips and tasted heaven in each other.

*****************************  


_D-7 to Finals_

No one likes to be dragged back to class in the middle of study week, but when it comes to Professor Kim, it’s either drag your coffee induced body or suffer his wrath.

“How’s studying coming?” Yuta asked Jaehyun.

“It’s good.” Jaehyun smiled. “I think I can nail this.”

“Seriously? I can’t even do half of his questions. They are so hard.”

“Yeah they are pretty tricky.” Jaehyun agreed as he took his seat. “Doyoung tutored me and he helped a lot.”

“Who’s Doyoung?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun mentally slapped himself. “Professor Kim.”

“Professor Kim tutored you?!?!” Yuta dropped his jaw. “How did you come out alive?”

“He’s actually not that bad.”

“Good morning ladies and gentleman.” Professor Kim walked in with a stack of papers. “I trust you are ready for this mock test.”

A flurry of unhappy murmurs spread around the room. Professor Kim just chuckled like he was expecting it.

“Keep your books away and take out your calculator. Graphs will be provided at the back of the exam paper.” He started handing out the paper as he walked between the rows. One of the girls in the front noticed something odd about Professor Kim and pointed it out.

“Sir, you have something on your chest.”

“Oh?” Doyoung felt his chest through his unbuttoned collar. He saw a splotchy, purple mark just under the base of his neck and gulped. _Damn it I thought I had it covered._

“It’s nothing.” He brushed it aside.

“Was it an injury?”

“You kids tell me. You should be the expert on this.”

The class gasped collectively and started whispering amongst themselves. Jaehyun could feel beads of sweat forming at the base of his hairline. _Shit shit shit. Doyoung is going to freak._

Professor Kim put the exam paper on his table and walked away. Jaehyun felt bad, he should have checked what he was doing last night. Once he finished this mock, he was going to apologize and prepare for an earful.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun knocked on the door of his office gently. The room felt cold, almost like an ice cave and Doyoung was stressed as hell, sleeves rolled up and fingers in his hair in frustration.

“Come in.” Doyoung tossed his pen aside. “Close the door behind you.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun did what he was told. “Listen, I’m sorry...”

Doyoung grabbed his shirt and kissed him, hands reaching for his neck as Jaehyun was taken by surprise, stumbling backwards and dropping his backpack. He quickly steadied himself and held Doyoung’s hips, lips fighting for dominance.

“Are you...” Jaehyun asked him.

“I wish...” Doyoung moaned as he stroked his face. “I wish you could bend me over and fuck me right now.”

“D...Doyoung,” Jaehyun held him down. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Doyoung shook his head, voice tilting higher and higher. “The kids saw my hickey...and... and... and I got so hard... I was thinking about you fucking me in front of them.”

“You do have an exhibitionist kink.” Jaehyun grinned.

“I wouldn’t be a camboy if I didn’t.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Please Jaehyun...”

“Here?” Jaehyun reached for his belt.

“Did anyone see you come in?”

“I said hi to Taeil the mail boy but that’s it.” Doyoung reached to unbutton Jaehyun’s shirt. “Wait are you serious?”

“Yes, please.” Doyoung nodded. He closed his blinds and pushed Jaehyun onto the chair. “I’ll ride you.”

“But wouldn’t you rather...”

“I don’t care about comfort I just need you.” Doyoung whined as he unzipped his pants and revealed his naked bottom half. Jaehyun took out a packet of condoms from his backpack. “Seriously?”

“I’m a college kid remember?” Jaehyun smirked. “Come here.”

Doyoung straddled his lap, rubbing their already hard cocks together and grinding roughly. “Lube...1st...drawer...”

“You have lube in a lecturer’s drawer?” Jaehyun chuckled as he reached for it. “You naughty bunny.”

“That is nothing. Principal Lee has a vibrator in his.”

“Principal Lee has a...” Jaehyun couldn’t get over his shock as Doyoung grabbed his face to kiss him roughly, nails pressing into his shoulder and grinding rhythmically. Jaehyun lathered two fingers with lube while Doyoung opened his shirt buttons.

“Ah...” Doyoung pressed his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck to suppress a moan. Jaehyun’s finger circled his entrance before it entered, slowly prepping him. He was going to need it.

“I’m good.”

“But...” Jaehyun’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Doyoung engulfed him. The room was filled with sounds of gentle gasping and grunting, the chair rocking back and forth and cotton rubbing against each other. Doyoung came as he muffled his moan in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, feeling his warm release between them.

“I am so sorry.” Doyoung sniffled. “I ruined your shirt.”

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun sighed. “Don’t worry about me. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Doyoung nodded. “Did you... oh my god, you didn’t.”

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun said. “All that matters is you.”

“Jae...”

“I’ll get my chance, and when I do we will be doing a lot more than just riding. I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk the next day.”

*****************************

_D-1 to Finals_

“Tomorrow is the big day.” Doyoung said as he poured Jaehyun some juice during their last study session. “Are you excited?”

“It’s a test.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Who gets excited at that?”

“I did.” Doyoung said, noting how Jaehyun stared at him “Okay I guess I’m the weird one here.”

“Problems of being a prodigy.” Jaehyun laughed.

“At least summer will be around the corner.” Doyoung sighed. “I will finally get a break and I can resume my research.”

“I can go back to the gym and workout. You’ve been feeding me so well I think my abs are disappearing.”

“You don’t need abs to impress me. You already have a very nice instrument in your pants.”

“Maybe not but I do need my stamina if I’m going to keep up with you.” Jaehyun teased. He walked to the front door but stopped at the porch, turning around to kiss Doyoung. “I’m going to miss this.”

“Me too.” Doyoung said. “You have been a pain in my ass but at least this time it’s because I let you.”

“I’m going to pass this paper.” Jaehyun kissed the back of his hand. “I promise you.”

“Good, because I won’t go easy on you.”

“I don’t want you to. I want to win this fair and square.” Jaehyun said. “Just like your heart. If you’ll let me.”

Doyoung simply smiled and kissed him. These past two months have made him the happiest he has ever been. It was liberating to be so comfortable with someone. They didn’t think about what their relationship was like or what it should be. They just wanted to be together and they were. Was love that simple?

Maybe it is.

Jaehyun deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Doyoung. This kiss was different. This kiss felt warm and comforting, like floating in an ocean. They have experienced hunger, but never quite like this. They parted for air and all it took was for one look at one another to know what the other was thinking. They wanted each other. Physically, emotionally, spiritually, a need so great that it had to be fulfilled. Two halves of a puzzle finally coming together.

The bunny and the peach.

“Hi Doie!” Mrs Lee greeted cheerfully as she came back from her grocery shopping. “Oh Jaehyun is here too!”

“Hi Mrs Lee.” Jaehyun smiled as he opened Doyoung’s door. “I’m sorry but we’re in a rush.”

“Oh no it’s fine. Stay safe!” she yelled as the two of them ran inside. Just as she opened her door, Jaehyun peeked his head out and called her.

“Mrs Lee? If I were you, I would turn off my hearing aid tonight.”

*****************************

_3 WEEKS INTO SUMMER_

“Will you stop shaking for fuck’s sake? You are not on a fucking vibrator.” Ten slapped Doyoung who was jumping up and down next to him. “Wait, are you?”

“No.” Doyoung made a face. “It broke down.”

“Look at you acting like a teenager on his first date.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you made me third-wheel on your first date, and of all places, at a bowling alley?! What are we, 15?”

“You are not third-wheeling, Jaehyun is bringing his best friend.” Doyoung said. “And I know that kid. I think you’ll have fun with him.”

“Is he cute?” Ten asked.

“Jaehyun!!!” Doyoung waved at the entrance. Jaehyun waved back and tugged Johnny with him.

“Hi babe.” Jaehyun kissed him on the cheek. “Hi Ten! Thanks for joining us.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Ten smiled. “Is this your friend?”

“Yeah, this is my best friend Johnny Seo. Johnny this is Ten, Doyoung’s best friend.”

“Nice to meet you.” He shook their hands warmly. “Professor Kim, forgive me for staring but I almost couldn’t recognise you without your glasses and polo shirts.”

“I get that a lot.” Doyoung laughed. “And you can call me Doyoung too.”

“I can?” Johnny stared at him in shock.

“Might as well,” Doyoung slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s. “You’ll be seeing more of this in the summer.”

“So are we just going to stand here and watch you two make out or are we going to bowl?” Ten rolled his eyes impatiently.

“The reason why I asked you two to come here is because last round, you guys beat me on your turf, today I’m going to beat you on mine.” Jaehyun grinned proudly. “Johnny and I are experts at bowling.”

“Oh I don’t know anything about bowling.” Doyoung raised his hands.

“Me too.” Ten pouted.

“We could teach you two of you like.” Johnny offered.

“But Ten you love…” Doyoung couldn’t finish his sentence as Ten nudged him painfully in his side.

“Please do!” He bounced excitedly. “I’m super clumsy and just bad with balls in general.”

“Depends what kind they are.” Doyoung muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

They picked a lane and changed into bowling shoes. Johnny and Jaehyun even had their own gear, gloves and ball included. Doyoung, as expected, was a complete and utter novice in bowling. Ten wasn’t any better (although Doyoung was now 1000% sure he was faking it) while Johnny and Jaehyun were naturals at it. Doyoung clapped at his second strike and patted his leg warmly.

“You could have been a professional.”

“Too much competition.”

“Too much competition?” Doyoung scoffed. “If there is anything I know about you, that is you love to compete. You breathe your winnings like air.”

“Only when it comes to things I matter about.”

“Oof,” Ten whined loudly as he adjusted his bowling posture. “Am I doing this right?”

“I’ll help you.” Johnny jumped up to assist him, his towering form helping him to adjust his position. Doyoung suppressed a laugh and shook his head.

“What a pro.”

“Pro at what?” Jaehyun asked.

“Acting like he has never bowled a day in his life.”

“Oh come on,” Jaehyun scoffed at first. Then he looked at them. “Wait, seriously?”

“Do you know why he insisted on sitting over there?” Doyoung pointed to the seat furthest from him.

“He said he wanted a better view of the scoreboard.”

“A better view is right, but it’s not the scoreboard.”

All 4 of them watched as Ten’s ball knocked down 3 pins. He made another bowl and it knocked down another 4 more. “Hey this is fun!” Ten smiled. “I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“You are a real natural.” Johnny smiled. It was his turn so Ten sat back down while Doyoung moved to sit next to him.

“What?” Ten made a face.

“You are such an actor.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“You have your ways to get a man, I have mine.” Ten smirked. He turned to the front where he had an unobstructed view of Johnny’s back. He waited for him to bend down where his ass was hugged tightly by his jeans.

“Yo Jaehyun!! Johnny!!!” A loud voice called from the back and Jaehyun turned around. It was Yuta and a few of their other classmates from chemistry.

“Hey guys!” Johnny and Jaehyun bumped fists and hugged them. “What are you guys doing here?” Jaehyun asked.

“We just got back from Jungkook’s party. It was lame as hell.”

“Why?” Johnny asked.

“All he wanted to do was make out with everyone. He promised us DJ Snake but it actually turned out to be DJ Reptile in a fake boa costume.”

“I am so glad I didn’t go.” Jaehyun laughed. “Those days are behind me.”

“Look at that. The bad boy is actually the smartest one here.” Yuta laughed. “Who are you guys with?”

“This is Ten and uhmmm…” Jaehyun put a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “Can you guys recognise him?”

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” Doyoung grinned.

“Professor Kim?!?!?!” The gang gasped in shock. “Holy shit is that you?”

“It’s nice to see all of you again.” Doyoung laughed. “Having a good summer so far?”

“Sir you look amazing.” One of the girls gushed.

“Yeah we totally couldn’t recognise you. You look so much younger!”

“That is such a cool jacket, where did you get that?”

The praises kept on coming and Doyoung blushed. In his year of teaching he has heard lots of things: “boring”, “stuffy”, “asshole”, “ugly”, but he has never heard “amazing”, “cool”, “awesome” and “hip”.

He decided being called those things by his students is actually really nice. He could get used to that.

“Guys guys!” Doyoung shushed them. “Stop that. It’s after school, don’t you have enough fun embarrassing me?”

Everyone laughed warmly at that. “Dude can we join you guys next door?” Yuta asked. “You guys look like you are having more fun than we are.”

“Uh…” Jaehyun looked at Doyoung. Doyoung simply shrugged.

“Why not? It’ll be fun.”

“Thanks professor!” the kids chorused as they started to pick their lands to play. Jaehyun narrowed his eyebrows at Doyoung.

“Since when?” he made a face.

“I haven’t been called hot in a while.” Doyoung winked. “Better milk the attention while I still can.”

*****************************

“That was fun.” Doyoung said as he sipped on a juice box while holding Jaehyun’s hand on his way back to the car. Ten and Johnny decided to stay back and play a few more rounds with Yuta while Doyoung said he had to go home and finish grading the papers. The students, including Jaehyun, groaned loudly at that.

“Relax.” Doyoung reassured them. “You didn’t do as badly as you think.”

“Maybe that’s because we did worse.” Yuta sighed. “Your papers are hard.”

“Ah well,” he grinned. “Get used to it.”

“And here I thought after meeting me you would go easier on your students.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as they turned a corner.

“Science is science. You can’t fake facts like that.” Doyoung said. “And besides, I like having a little control over my students.”

“Maybe because you give it all up in the bedroom.” Jaehyun pulled him into his arms, rocking him side by side. “You know we all really like you. You are a god damn monster sometimes, but in reality you do spend so much time on all of us and we are grateful to you. Or at least we will be when it’s all over.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung nodded. “I guess I can learn to relax a little and not put up such a front.”

“That would be a great idea, because you are a lot of fun! We all had such a good time tonight.”

“I agree.” Doyoung laughed. “I forgot what it’s like to be that age.”

“You’re not that old. If you slowed down you would have been my senior when I was a freshman.”

“Maybe. I spent all my life fast tracking everything. I had to grow up sooner than most people.”

“You can slow down now.” Jaehyun said. “There’s no rush to be anywhere. We don’t even have to go home, we can just stay here.”

“I have papers to grade.”

“You can do that tomorrow.”

“I should get bunnylover out of hiatus.”

“Oh yeah then we better go.” Jaehyun laughed as Doyoung hit his arm.

“But seriously,” Doyoung pulled him. “We do have to talk about it.”

“What?”

“Are you comfortable with dating a camboy?” Doyoung asked. “I don’t want to force anything on you...”

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun said. “I love everything about you and I support you 100%. Plus I invested so much money in bunnylover I’m still waiting for the returns on that.”

“Have I not given you enough?” Doyoung gasped mockingly. “What more do you want?”

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun held his face. “I just know I can never get enough of you.”

“Me too.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Are you comfortable with dating a student? A handsome one, but kind of lazy and cocky?” Jaehyun asked.

_I thought I wouldn’t be, but even with all my degrees and a PhD, I realized I was wrong._

“I am.”

“Then that’s perfect.” Jaehyun said. “I guess we don’t have to hide or deny our feelings anymore.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever hidden anything,” Doyoung kissed him. “But it’s fine. I love you for it.”

“You said ‘love’.”

“Hmm?”

“You said ‘I love you’.”

“And?” Doyoung made a face. He watched the biggest, cheesiest, happiest grin bloom on Jaehyun’s face as he leaned in to kiss him under the streetlight.

*****************************

_First Day of School_

“Ten said you should be a camboy.” Johnny said as he and Jaehyun walked back into campus for their final semester. “The views and followers have skyrocketed since bunnylover introduced you online.”

“I guess sex is more attractive between two people who have a genuine connection.” Jaehyun smirked. “You could be one too.”

“Oh please, Ten and I haven’t gotten there yet.” Johnny scoffed. “I mean I’m working on it but sadly he’s not my tutor who gave me a solid B in chemistry.”

“I knew I could have gotten an A if I just got that one question right.” Jaehyun sighed.

“Good morning boys.” Doyoung greeted them as he met them in the hall. “Isn’t it great to be back in school?”

“Yeah yeah.” Jaehyun and Johnny rolled their eyes.

“Oh come on, the campus buzz, new people, new activities...”

“Cranky teachers, more homework, more assignments, less sleep, well it’s not like I have been getting a lot of the last one all through summer.” Jaehyun joked and Doyoung just snorted.

“Who do you have as your teacher now?” Doyoung asked.

“Ms Irene Kim.”

“Yikes.” Doyoung made a face. “Watch out for that one.”

“But she looks so nice.”

“Uh huh.” Doyoung made an awkward face. “You’ll learn about her soon enough.”

“I see you decided to remove your glasses Professor.” Johnny said. “It shows off your handsome face more.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung smiled warmly. “One step at a time with this new batch of kids.”

“They won’t be able to take their eyes of you. You’ll be the most handsome teacher in campus.”

“Thank you Johnny. You should come by my class one day,” Doyoung turned to Jaehyun. “I’m using you as an example of what hard work and determination can do. You could really inspire them.”

“Yeah and beat up the ones who stare at you for too long.” Jaehyun smirked.

“I’ll see you two gentlemen around. Have a nice day.” Doyoung laughed as he walked away. Jaehyun watched him as he walked away and he laughed with Johnny.

“I gotta admire that professionalism.” Johnny said. “It’s not easy to keep your love life and your work separate.”

“It’s easy for me because he insisted on it.” Jaehyun shook his head.

A couple of hours later, Jaehyun knocked on Doyoung’s office door with a lunch box in hand. He opened the door and was shocked to see Principal Lee inside.

“Oh, Principal Lee.”

“Hello Jaehyun.” Lee Taeyong smiled. “I was just looking at your scores from last semester. Nicely done. Professor Kim told me you have improved tremendously.”

“He really has.” Doyoung smiled.

“Thank you sir. I got the lunch you wanted Professor.” Jaehyun put the lunch box on his table.

“Thank you so much.” Doyoung licked his lips. “I was starving.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“It’s alright.” Doyoung smiled. “Be sure to meet me at the lobby at 6pm today if you want me to drop you home.”

“I will sir.” Jaehyun nodded. “I’ll be off then. Have a good day sirs.”

Taeyong waited until Jaehyun left the room. He dumped his file on the table. “You’re sleeping with him.”

“WHAT?!?” Doyoung cackled loudly. “No! No! No way! That’s ridiculous! Don’t be... how did you know?”

“It was obvious.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “’Anything else I can do for you?’ is code for ‘I miss you so I’m here to check on you’. ‘It’s alright’ means ‘I miss you too’. ‘Meet me at the lobby’ means ‘we are going on a date tonight and I’m deciding’. ‘Drop you home’ actually means ‘I am not dropping you home because we are going to fuck at my place.”

“How did you...” Doyoung blinked in amazement.

“I wasn’t born yesterday.” Taeyong smirked. The door to Doyoung’s office was let open and Taeil passed by.

“Afternoon Professor, Principal.” Taeil nodded as he handed in the mail.

“Afternoon.” Doyoung greeted.

“Anything I can do for you, Principal Lee?”

“I’m fine Taeil, thank you.” Taeyong smiled. “Meet me at the lobby today?”

“Same time as always sir.” Taeil nodded. Doyoung heard the conversation and dropped his jaw.

“YOU AND THE MAIL BOY!??!!”

Taeyong and Taeil shushed him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those spur of the moment, random shit that just goes through my head and me being brave enough to post it on Twitter. They always say write now, regret later and this was one of them. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, thank you so much for your support, this fic wouldn't have a part two without it! I love you guys!
> 
> Follow me @sweetkpopfanfic for more dojae rambles XD

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is going to be longer than anticipated, that's why I split it into two. I don't know why or how this happened and yes I am aware of the weird capitalization thingy with bunnylover and it's probably littered with errors so please bear with me while I work it out. Follow me @sweetkpopfanfic on twitter if you want to know more updates
> 
> also, in case you haven't noticed, I am such trash for dojae, and that is the only excuse I can give as to why this fic is necessary LMFAO. Please leave kudos and comments if you like it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
